finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary-Beth Bradbury
Mary-Beth Bradbury is a character in the novel Final Destination: End of the Line. She is of Southern decent and is the host of a foreign-exchange college trip. She is also a survivor of the 32nd Street train accident that occurred in the story. Several years before the story her husband Tom Bradbury was involved in a hit-and-run with Mary-Beth while she was pregnant. She later divorced him after he decided to keep Mary-Beth alive instead of her baby. Eventually, around the age of seventy, she took a job to host the trip. Mary-Beth was hosting the trip when the students decided to ditch the hotel they were resting at and caused turmoil by going to a club and breaking into an amusement park. Inside the park Danny King, one of the students, sees a horrible premonition of everyone dying in a fiery train crash. The next day, Mary-Beth takes the patrons through the subway to go on a tour. The train suddenly stops (just like in Danny's dream) and he realized that his premonition is about to come true. Danny manages to get all the students, Mary-Beth, and an old man named Jack Cohen off. However, many others perish in the collision and Rinoka Aratsu is badly burned. After Rinoka dies less than twelve hours later in a freak accident, Mary-Beth (although upset) decides to take the students to the zoo, where he explains to Peter Hoffman about her previous life and told him to stop blaming himself for his mother's death. Later that day, Peter dies in another freak accident. After trying to figure out how to cheat Death Mary-Beth and the survivors decide to take a breather and spend some time in the park. As they were relaxing, Cohen and Mary-Beth start dancing when James Barker turns on a radio, but as they were dancing, Cohen slipped on a banana peel and falls on a corkscrew. He later dies after he pulls it out and part of his brain comes out along with it. Louise breaks away from the group and James, Bodil Raden, and Mary-Beth go to the police station, where they are almost shot to death in a sudden gang attack on the officers. Mary-Beth was the fourth survivor of the 32nd Street subway crash to die. Death After escaping the attack at the police station with James and Bodil on the street, a scaffolding collapses due to a loosened bolt and the weight of a bird landing on it. A worker left his chainsaw plugged into an outlet and the chainsaw began to fall when he throws it away to avoid falling along with the scaffolding. Unfortunately, as it fell, he pushed a table against the outlet the chainsaw was plugged into so the force of the fall doesn't yank the cord out and the chainsaw is still live. The chainsaw swings at Mary-Beth, cutting through her neck and instantly decapitating her, splattering blood at James and Bodil. The wire securing the chainsaw wraps around a light post and the saw comes back around, cutting through her torso. Mary-Beth's body begins to collapse and her head starts falling towards the ground. The saw comes around one last time, cutting the severed head in half and slicing through Mary-Beth's ankles. Signs/Clues * Mary-Beth almost died twice before the chainsaw incident. During a heavy rainfall, all the survivors met with each other outside a hospital and were all almost crushed by a new MRI scanner, but Danny managed to move the group out of the way. She also almost died in the shootout at the police station. * At the hotel, Mary-Beth notices a weird skeleton toy wearing a top hat and tails. * Before the scaffolding collapses, Mary-Beth feels the wind go cold. Category:Final Destination: End of the Line Category:End of the Line characters Category:Characters Category: Deceased Category:Females Category:Decapitated Category:Dismembered Category:Females Category:Survivors Category:32nd Street Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Fourth Survivor to Die